Identical Wishes
by EmiLily1
Summary: Harry/Hermione fic. My first one.... um just read it!
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first finished fan fic. I love writing. Anyway, this is a Harry/Hermione romance. I think they are the cutest couple ever. Oh well, Read and Review and tell me what you think. Creative criticism is always welcome and you know how I love compliments! Oh well! Please enjoy and tell me if I should make a sequel! J

Disclaimer: J.K. Rules and the characters in this story are by no means mine. She is a great author and I don't compare to her at all!

" Hey Hermione!"

She looked up from her book as she heard the familiar voice. She looked at his floppy hair and dirty robes. "Have fun at Quidditch practice?" she grinned. He returned the smile. " I am so tired," he said, plopping down on the couch next to her. "How is the studying coming?" he asked her.

" Well, not so good actually. I can't pay attention. I have my mind on other things," she replied. _Mostly consisting of you_, she thought.

"Like what?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said quickly. She looked down at her books, pretending to read. Harry knew better. He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"I know. I--- I have to tell you something," she stuttered. How she loved those eyes. They were so deep and intense, she felt like she could lose herself in them. And that would be okay.

"What is it, Herm?" She loved it when she called her by that nickname.

"Well, I wanted you to know that I, well, I really like------" her voice was cut off when she heard someone calling her from the girls dorm. "I have to go!" Hermione said, getting off the couch. She started up the stairs.

" But, you like what?" Harry called after her.

"UmQuidditch, I like Quidditch!" she yelled back. She reached the top of the stairs, and she saw a bewildered Harry staring at her. She quickly ran to her room.

___________________________________________

"I can't believe I almost told him!" Hermione exclaimed the next morning. She was sitting in front of the mirror, trying desperately to get her hair to stay down.

"I think it's sweet! He should know that you like him! I think you should go for it," Ginny replied enthusiastically. "After all, it is your last year here. You've liked him since your third year! Go for it already. What do you have to lose?" she inquired.

"Everything! It would ruin our friendship. And what would Ron think?" Hermione said, pointing her wand at her hair. She turned to Ginny. " I can't lose his friendship! And what if he doesn't like me? We would probably never speak to each other again!" she said, frustrated.

"But think of what would happen if he _does_ like you," said Ginny, slyly. She looked at Hermione and grinned. "Romantic evenings in the common room, moonlit walks under the stars, the possibilities are endless. Think about it, Hermione," she said encouragingly. 

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "Yes, it would be quite fun. I'll guess I'll give it a shot. But first I have to figure out what to do with this hair!" she said. "Epiliarusen!" she said loudly, putting a spell on her hair. Ginny burst out laughing. "What?! What's so funny?" Hermione cried.

"Look in the mirror," Ginny said in a fit of giggles. Hermione turned and looked. Every inch of her hair stood on end, sparks flying out of the tips. "GGRRRRRR! I hate my hair!" she yelled. "Stop laughing!" Hermione told Ginny.

"Bu, But, it's soo funny! Just look at your self!" Ginny said, laughing so hard she was crying. Hermione looked at herself again in the mirror. She looked like she lit her head on fire! She laughed, she couldn't help it, it looked so ridiculous. She and Ginny bust into another fit of giggles.

_________________________________________

" I wonder what is wrong with them?" Ron asked, disgusted. He and Harry sat in the common room together, listening to the girls laugh.

" Do you suppose someone put a tickling charm on them?" said Harry.

" I doubt it, you know how girls get sometimes," Ron said a matter-of-factly.

" Actually, no, I don't. Hermione has been acting really strange lately. She seemed like she was trying to tell me something important. Then Ginny called her from the dorms. Before she ran up, I asked her what she wanted to tell me. All she said was, I like Quidditch.' I just don't get her sometimes!" Harry said, confused. 

Ron looked at him and grinned. A sly look spread across his face. "Why don't you just tell her you like her already? Or how about I do it? I'd like to see the look on her face" he trailed off, seeing Harry's expression.

"I can't tell her! She'd just make fun of me," Harry exclaimed. _Or would she? Maybe she truly likes me. I'm probably just imagining it,_ he thought.

" Come on Harry. You've faced Voldemort a million times and you can't even talk to a _girl_?" Ron teased. _That's true_, Harry thought. _Just be brave. I'll tell her tonight. _He gulped. _Hopefully_. Harry lightly punched Ron in the arm. "Stop teasing me! I don't see you talking to _Lavender_." Now it was Harry's turn to tease. Ron blushed.

"Okay, truce. No more teasing," Ron said. "Now let's get to class. We have Potions first, ugh."

_________________________________________

After thoroughly fixing her hair and loading it with hair straightening spells, Hermione was off to class. She walked quickly through the halls and to the dungeons, where Potions was held. She strode into the classroom, looking for a seat. To her secret delight, the only seat left was next to the famous Harry Potter. "Ms.Granger, take a seat," a cold voice said behind her. She blushed and sat down next to her crush. The Slytherin side of the room sniggered. 

Draco whispered loudly, "Hermione and Harry sitting in a tree. 

K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes lov" he was cut off by Snape.

"That will be quite enough, Draco," the Professor said calmly. Hermione looked uncomfortably at Harry. His cheeks were red also. Hermione sighed and started to take out her Potion supplies.

Hermione thought that her classes would never end. She was very hungry, and was looking forward to eating supper in the Great Hall. She hurried to the girl's dormitory to put away her books. She sat down in front of the mirror and put a few more spells on her hair. _Everything has to be perfect,_ she thought. _I'll tell him tonight_. She checked in the mirror. Her hair shone beautifully. She took a deep breath and walked toward the Great Hall.

She walked slowly into the Hall. She saw Ginny waving to her from the Gryffindor table. She waved back. Hermione made her way to the table and sat down next to Ginny.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked, excitedly.

"Shhhh! Not so loud! He'll hear you," Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry, but are you?" she asked.

"Yes, I will give it a try and hope for the best," Hermione whispered nervously.

"Good! I know he likes you," Ginny encouraged her. Hermione smiled. 

"Thanks! You're a great friend." Suddenly, in front of them appeared the food. She started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" asked Harry, who sat across from her.

" Nothing, but do you remember when I freed the house elves in our fifth year? They were so happy after Dobby convinced them it was fun to be free. That was a great day," Hermione said, her eyes shining.

" Yeah, you were wonderful. You wouldn't quit until they were free. I always admired you for that," Harry said. Hermione blushed and started to eat her food. She took some biscuits, ham, and a bit of pumpkin pudding for dessert.

Just as she was finishing her meal, Harry spoke to her. "Hermione? Can I talk to you?" She nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall. He took her hand, which took Hermione by surprise. "I have something to tell you too," she said nervously, as they walked out of the castle. It was warm outside and the sun was just starting to set.

"You go first, then," Harry told her. She took a deep breath.

"Well, do you remember yesterday when I told you I like Quidditch? Well, I don't. I mean Quidditch is okay and everything but that's not what I wanted to say. What I was trying to say is this. I really really"

"Like you. I like you" Harry interuppted. Hermione stepped back, confused.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to say, but how did you know?" she asked him suspiciously.

" No, I like you. That's what I wanted to say. And I've said it, and it seems we are both thinking the same thing," Harry smiled. Hermione returned it with one of her own. Harry gazed into her eyes. She didn't look away. She rest her head on his shoulder. "This is perfect," she breathed in his neck. 

He nodded. He lifted her chin up and said shyly, "Dare we make what Malfoy said come true? Of course, we don't have to sit in a tree." Hermione smiled at Harry. He brought his face closer to hers and locked her in a passionate kiss. Hermione brushed his cheek with her hand and returned the kiss. She heard footsteps behind her. She pulled away from Harry as she saw Ron run up. She ran her fingers through Harry's hair, giving him a look that said: _Later_. He nodded. Hermione sighed contently. Nothing could ruin this night, she thought. She was wrong.

"Get out of the way!" Ron yelled, panicking. Hermione looked at him confused. She thought Ron was losing his mind. "MOVE!" Ron screamed. Too late. Hermione cried out as Harry fell unconscious in her arms


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Guess what?? I'm not writing a sequel! MWA HA HA HA. No just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys.  
Alright. I had a hard time coming up with ideas for this one, but hey. So if it is a little cheesywell, sorry. It won't happen all the time (hopefully). Oh, and some of you guys complained the first chapter (part) was too corny and mushy, well, TOO BAD! I like that stuff! If you don't like it, don't read it. So, now that that's clear, ON with the story:::::

"Run!" Ron screamed.

"I can't! We need help! Please, we have to take him to the Hospital Wing.NOW!" Hermione sobbed as she half-carried half-dragged the unconcious Harry.

"Oh he won't be going anywhere for a while," a raspy voice said behind her. She spun around and gasped.

" I, I, g-get away from us, traitor! Go back to Voldemort!" she screamed at him.

" Oh, but there is some unfinished business to be taken care of first," Wormtail (a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew) said. He raised his hand and pointed his wand at Harry.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she yelled with all her might. She held out her hand, to catch Wormtail's wand. Nothing happened. The wand was still in his hand, pointed at Harry.

" You thought that that simple charm would work on _me_? The Dark Lord's most trusted servant? You are a foolish one, aren't you?" Wormtail cackled.

"Ron! Go get help!" Hermione called. Ron started running towards the castle.

"I don't think that was part of the plan!" Wormtail cried, now taking aim at Ron.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Locomotor Mortis," she yelled the leg-locking curse at the top of her voice. Wormtail's legs snapped together, causing him to fall on his face. 

"Ron! Go get Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted. Ron ran faster and into the castle. Hermione looked down at Wormtail. "Ron will go get Dumbledore and you'll be in more trouble than you ever dreamed. You'll see," Hermione snapped at Wormtail.

"Oh, I don't think so. Good-bye," he said. Then he apparated away.

"No!" Hermione swore under her breath. She looked around, scanning the scene, hoping at least for some evidense that Wormtail had been here. Her eyes fell on Harry. He lay on his back, breathing faintly.

"Harry, why does everyone always try to hurt you?" she choked. She knelt down beside him and stroked his face. "It'll be alright, once we get you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will take care of you," she whispered to him. She heard footsteps behind her, and immediately jumped in front of Harry. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Ron, accompanyed by Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. They rushed over at the sight of Hermione. Dumbledore gazed around, expecting someone.

"If you're looking for Pettigrew, he's not here," Hermione said softly.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's gone, he disapparated. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep him here," Hermione whispered, looking at Dumbledore.

"It's alright. You tried the best you could. You actually did very well, considering you were up against Voldemort's closest servant," he replied, looking grim. "The only problem is, how did he disapparate? There are charms protecting the grounds so no one can apparate here. Voldemort must have found a way to break them," he said. 

Madam Pomfrey knelt down by Harry. "Well, he is very weak. We have to get him to the Hospital Wing now. I think Pettigrew might have performed strong charms on him, knocking him out. I'll do some tests once he's in the castle," she said. She took out her wand a muttered the a weightless spell. Harry rose in the air. Madam Pomfrey guided him to the castle with her wand. Dumbledore turned to face Hermione and Ron and beckoned them to follow.

After telling Prof.Dumbledore exactly what happened, he dismissed her to go to the Hospital Wing. Hermione walked into the ward and pulled up a chair next to Harry's bed. He still wasn't awake. Hermione looked at him, lying so peacefully. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping_, she thought. Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in. Hermione looked at her hopefully, but her face fell when she saw Pomfrey's expression. 

"He'll be okay, but it will take him awhile to recover," she told Hermione.

"I'll stay with him here as long as it takes," Hermione replied.

"Oh no, he'll be out of here tomorrow. He needs to recover from something else, mentally," Madam Pomfrey said sadly.

"What? What is it?" Hermione said, worrying.

"I'm afraid that Pettigrew performed a Memory Charm on him," she told Hermione grimly. Hermione gasped. Her eyes welled up with tears. _He won't remember anything, about his parents, Sirius, or us,_ she thought. A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away with her sleeve.

"It's not a total Memory Charm, though. He will remember things, but gradually. It make take more than a year to remember everything fully. We are doing all we can to reverse the spell. Until then, you and your friends will have to help him," Madam Pomfrey told her. "Cheer up, we are working hard to do everything we can. There is nothing you can do for him now. So go back to your common room and get some sleep," Pomfrey told Hermione.

"No, I'll stay here with him," Hermione mumbled. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

After three hours of sitting by Harry's side, holding his hand and talking softly. Hermione started to fall asleep. She snapped awake when Harry's eyelids fluttered. He sat up groggily. Hermione gently pushed him back on the pillow. "Lay down, Harry. Go back to sleep," she cooed. Harry opened his eyes all the way. 

"Who are you?

A/N: Well, wasn't that interesting. Shall I write another sequel? Review with what you think! Please?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is way more talented than I'll ever be. But I am selfishly stealing her characters for this story. Forgive me, J.K. Anyway, I don't own them or anything, but I wish I did. Oh well, REVIEW people!


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: For those of you who weren't paying attention in Part 2, Shame on you! I know that you can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds! In my story Dumbledore said that Voldemort had found a way to be able apparate and disapparate. If you don't believe me, go back and read it again. For those of you who were paying attention, thank you! Now, On with the story--------------------------

Hermione let out a choked sob. She looked at Harry with tears running down her face. "Oh Harry," she cried. He looked at her strangely.

"Who's Harry?" he questioned her.

"You are. Do you remember anything?" she asked, hopefully.

"I remember, um, well, no, I don't remember anything except waking up to see a beautiful girl sitting next to me," he grinned shyly. She smiled back sadly. 

"I'm Hermione. Right now you are in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she explained slowly.

"Why am I in a hospital?" Harry asked, confused.

"Not a hospital, a hospital Wing, in a school. Someone put a memory charm on you," she said. She looked at the bewildered expression on his face.

"Wh,what?" he stuttered.

"Wait, let me go find someone who can explain this better," Hermione said, rushing out of the room. She ran down the hallway and stumbled into someone. 

"I, I'm sorry, "she mumbled. She looked up with a tear stained face to see Dumbledore smiling. "Professor, will you come with me to the Hospital Wing to see Harry?" she pleaded.

"That's just where I was headed," he said to her, eyes twinkling. 

"Thank you so much. I, I," she stuttered, "I just can't take it anymore. He can't remember anything. I can't stand him not knowing who I am. He's been through so much, and I just can't begin to explain it all," Hermione said sorrowfully. Dumbledore patted her shoulder.

"I will try to help him remember some things. He will get over this eventually, but I know it is hard for you. Just wait and see. Right now I think you should go to your house and warn everyone that Harry doesn't remember much," Dumbledore said. Hermione just nodded and fled to the common room

Hermione looked at all the shocked faces of her classmates. They weren't taking it well either. Especially Ron. He sat down in an armchair. Ginny Weasley walked over to Hermione.

"It'll be alright, we'll get through this together," she said encouragingly. Hermione just nodded dully. She would have cried, but she had run out of tears.

"This is hard on everyone," Ginny said.

"But, you don't know what it's like! I love him! And he doesn't even remember me!" she cried out. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I know, I know," Ginny said softly.

"No, you don't! No one knows how I feel!' she shouted. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and into her dorm. She slammed the door and jumped onto her bed. She pounded her fists on her pillow. "Why? Why Harry of all people? Why couldn't I love someone else?" she screamed at herself. She wiped her yes with her sleeve. _I guess I'm not out of tears after all_, she thought angrily. "I hate you Harry Potter!" she yelled violently.

"No, you don't," Ron said from the doorway. Hermione looked at him fiercly.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded.

"Long enough to know that you're taking this out on yourself and Harry. Don't do that," he said softly.

"Why not?" she said, defeated.

"Because it's Voldemort you should hate. He did this to Harry. He did this to us all!" Ron said angrily. "Do you remember how you said no one knows how you feel? I do. I know Harry better than anyone. You're not the only one affected by this you know," he said coldly. Hermione blushed with shame.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've been thinking of myself," she said gulitily.

"How do you think this will be for Harry? He's the one who'll suffer the most!" Ron said loudly.

"Then let's help him the best we can," Hermione replied. Ron nodded. Hermione gave him a quick hug and went to the common room to wait for Harry.

An hour later, Professor Dumbledore lead Harry into the common room. When he entered, everyone became quiet. Dumbledore gazed around the room. "Harry has been through a lot. I don't want you to bother him with questions. He is tired and needs his rest," he said sternly. Everyone in the room nodded faintly. "I mean it!" Dumbledore said. "Harry, this is Ron," he said pointing to the red haired boy. "He will take you to your dormitory. As for ther est of you, on with your business." Dumbledore looked at Harry once, then turned and walked out of the room. The minute the portrait hole closed, the room bustled with noise. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. "What happened, Harry?" and "Can you remember anything?" were some of the wuestions that circulated around. 

"Dumbledore said No questions! So don't ask!" Hermione shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I mean it! I will report anyone who asks one question!" she yelled. Everyone knew she was serious. They backed off and went back to what they were doing.

"Go ahead, Ron. He needs to sleep. Take him to the dorm," Hermione said to Ron. Ron started to walk to the stairs and beckoned Harry to follow. Harry started to come, but then spoke excitedly. "I know you!" he said pointing to a girl in the corner. "Lucy! No that's not it," he said disappointed. "Lauren? No, that's not right," he mumbled. Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to the stairs. He spun around, a gleam in his eyes. "LAVENDER! That's your name!" he said, looking straight at Lavender Brown. Hermione beamed at him. _Maybe things won't be so bad after all_, she thought.

Peter Pettigrew walked into the boy's dorm, smiling. He looked around at the closed curtained beds. One wasn't all the way closed. Wormtail peeked in to see a boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. _Just who I wanted to see_, he thought evilly. He moved the curtains away from the bed and shook Harry awake. "What, what do you want?" Harry said, half awake. 

"I'm Sirius, your godfather. You are in danger by staying here. I assume Dumbledore has told you about me?" Wormtail asked. Harry nodded sleepily.

"Then I assume he's also told you about Voldemort," Wormtail said. Harry didn't know if he expected an answer. So he didn't say anything.

"Voldemort is here. Hurry, we must leave now," Wormtail said, lifting Harry gently out of bed.

"Alright then, just let me get dressed," Harry said rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

Hermione awoke with a start. Her pillow was damp from sweat. What a strange dream, she thought silently. It was only a dream Hermione couldn't help feeling it was more than that. She told herself she was being silly. Still, she climbed out of bed and crept to the door. She opened and flinched when it gave a small squeak. She tiptoed across the hall and put her ear to the boy's dorm. She could here movement inside. She opened the boy's door. To see Peter Pettigrew out the window onto a broomstick. Harry was already seated on it.

"Harry, NO!" Hermione screamed.

A/N: Well, again, it's your choice if I write a sequel! Show your support by Reviewing! Hopefully the next chapter will have more romance (if I make one J )

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has so many ideas! Where does she get them all? Anyway, all of the settings and characters belong to her. Hmmm maybe she will use my ideas for her next book! NOT!


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I know you hate me for using cliffhangers. But think about it, would you really be as interested in finding out the next part if I didn't? I wouldn't! I'd probably just move on to the next fan fic and forget all about it. So, by using cliffhangers, I keep you interested. Oh, and I made this part longer than the others! Enjoy it while it lasts! 

Anyway, in this part there is a bit more romance um, yeah, so read on-------

Harry turned to look at her. "What are you doing here?" he called to her.

"Get off that broomstick!" she shouted.

"You stay out of this, you filthy mudblood," hissed Wormtail. Harry looked confused. Slowly, he started to get off of the broomstick. 

"NO! Stay right there!" Pettigrew said harshly. Harry abrubtly sat down.

"Please Harry, get off and come with me," Hermione pleaded. "He's not who he says he is," she said desperatly. Harry started to rise again.

"SIT DOWN!" Wormtail snarled. He looked at Harry and gently said, "Who are you going to believe? This filthy girl, or your god father?" Harry looked from Wormtail to Hermione and back again.

"How do I know YOU are who you say you are?" Harry exclaimed, pointing at Hermione. Wormtail cackled evilly. "Or you?" Harry said.this time looking at Wormtail. 

"AND, why aren't the other boys waking up? I mean, we've been yelling loud enough," Harry demanded.

"I put a simple Sleeping Spell on them, so we wouldn't disturb them while getting ready to go. We're ready now, so let's go!' Wormtail said hurriedly. He climbed onto the broomstick.

"Harry! Wait! When you woke up in the hospital wing, who was there?" she said loudly. Harry looked confuesd, then his face lit up.

"Why, you were! You stayed by me all those days," Harry said, getting off the broomstick.

"NO!" Wormtail screamed angrily. He shoved Harry hard onto the broomstick and started to take off.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted.

"Too late, pretty girl" Wormtail called back to her. He sped off, with Harry in front of him. Hermione looked sadly at him. _What can I do now?_ She thought. "Go after them, that's what!" she cried. She ran to Harry's bed and pulled out his Firebolt 6000. (This IS his 7th year, do you really think he'd still have a Firebolt?) She shoved it out the window, where it levataed so she could get on. She climbed out the window and looked down. Big mistake. She hated heights, and here she was, high above the ground. _Quick, just get on. You're wasting time. Remember this is for Harry,_ she told herself. _Anything for Harry._ She got on the broomstick, took a deep breath and was off. She started to fly in the direction of the other two.

After hours of keeping on their trail, Hermione started to sag. She was tired and she ached from sitting on a broomstick so long. She squinted her eyes into the distance, then sat straight up, They were landing. She slowly tilted her broomstick downward. She steered it into the trees, so Wormtail wouldn't see her. _Where are we?_ She pondered silently. She looked over to where Pettigrew and Harry were standing. She looked up in horror. They had landed on a small ledge on a cliff. There was a small doorway carved into it. Above the door was the dark mark. Hermione gasped. _I should have brought the invisibility cloak_, she thought. Wormtail whispered to Harry to get off the broomstick. Harry obeyed. Hermione strained to hear their words.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned Wormtail.

"We are, um, let's just say stopping here," he hissed.

"B-b-but, where is here?" Harry demanded.

"Shut up! I mean be quiet. We are going to enter now," he told Harry. "Finelius Domendem," Wormtail whispered. The door opened. Hermione watched as they disappeared into the cliff. She repeated what Wormtail had said in her mind. _Finelius Domendem, Finelius Domendem, Finelius Domendem_. She looked up at the door. _Well, it's now or never, _she thought. She mounted Harry's broomstick and flew up to the ledge.

She took out her wand. "Dinelius Fomendem," she muttered. Nothing happened. She tried again. "Finius Domdem," she said. Again, nothing happened. _One more time_, she thought.

"Finelius Domendem," she said, hopefully. She looked at the door. It didn't move an inch. She turned around, picked up the broomstick and was ready to fly back to the cover of the trees. She heard a sound behind her and jumped, startled. She whipped around. The door was sliding slowly open. Hermione hopped off her broom and hurried in.

It was dark and dusty inside. She gazed around. There was nothing to see except one long tunnel, leading down at an angle. She took a step to follow it, then winced as her footstep echoed. She held her breath, listening for someone to find her. One minute, Two minutes, Three minutes. No one came. She sighed soundlessly. She tiptoed carefully down the long corridor. 

She continued on for what seemed forever when she heard voices in the distance. She stopped suddenly. She listened intently.

"Where did you take Potter?" a raspy voice said. Hermione shuddered when she realized it was Voldemort.

"I-I-I well, sir, I l-locked him in the r-room next to us," Wormtail stuttered.

"Good, we will deal with him tonight. Do you have everything ready?" He who must not be named asked.

"I-I think so," Pettigrew muttered.

"You THINK? Thinking doesn't get us anywhere does it? Go be sure everything is ready. NOW!" Voldemort roared.

"Y-y-yes sir," Wormtail mumbled.

A door slammed down the corridor. Hermione shrank against the wall and prayed that Pettigrew wouldn't come this way. She flinched when she heard footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps stopped. She closed her eyes, waiting to be captured. No one came. She opened her eyes, puzzled. Then she heard the footstpes going in the opposite direction. She sighed with relief. _Now, where did they say Harry was_, she pondered. She scanned her mind. _The room next to us, I think that's what they said. Yes, that was it._ Hermione walked as quietly as possible. She stopped abruptly when she saw two stone doors ahead of her. She tried to remember which side the voices seemed to come from. _The left_? she thought worriedly. _Well, here goes_. She went to the left door and put her ear to it. She immediately recognized You Know Who's raspy breathing. _That means Harry is in this door_, she thought, looking at the door to her right. She stepped over to the door. Hermione looked it over. There was no window, or knob. It was just a stone slab. She wondered how it opened. She searched through her brain for a stone moving spell, but didn't think of any. It wasn't something they learned in Charms. Hermione sagged against the rock, crestfallen. Then she had an idea. Maybe her old trick from third year would work. It moved stone, sort of. It at least had moved the statue leading to the tunnel into Hogsmeade. And this _was_ a tunnel. She looked doubtfully at the door. It just wasn't the same thing. _No harm in trying_, she thought gloomily. "Dissendium," she whispered. She closed her eyes, willing the spell to work. When she didn't hear a sound, she wasn't surprised. _I knew it wouldn't work anyway_, she thought, opening her eyes slowly. She jumped back. The door had disappeared and there stood Harry. Hermione ran to him and gave him a hug.

"But how?" Harry questioned her. Hermione shook her head violently and put a finger to her lips to quiet him. He nodded. She moved out of the small room and motioned for Harry to follow. Hermione took his hand and they crept silently down the tunnel. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a voice behind them.

"Pettigrew, are things ready for tonight?" Voldemort called evilly. 

"Y-yes sir," he answered hurriedly.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled with relief. They weren't caught, at least not yet. The doorway to the passage was still open. They scurried silently out of the passage. Hermione blinked in the bright sun. She looked around the small ledge. Sure enough, her broomstick, rather Harry's broomstick, was where she left it. She mounted it and Harry sat behind her. She leaned against him. He shyly wrapped his arms around her waist and they took off. Harry whispered to her, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we would go to Hogwarts, but I can't seem to remember the way! I'll just head in the direction that I came in," she said, unsure of herself.

"As long as we're away from _them_," Harry said softly. "I should have believed you," he said ashamed. Hermione turned around and looked him in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know who to believe," she spoke truthfully. 

Harry looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Hermione said back to him.

After an hour of flying, Hermione started to nod off. She had no idea where she was going, and she was tired. She blinked hard, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Maybe we should stop and rest," Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione just nodded sleepily. Harry leaned over Hermione and gently guided the broomstick to the ground. Harry and Hermione made their way to the shelter of the trees. They sat down side by side against the trunk of a tree. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. 

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You're just so cute," she murmured, amused.

"I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever. I just have this feeling," he stopped and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione closed her yes and returned the kiss, then stopped. "I just can't do this, you don't remember me," Hermione said softly. Harry brought his head closer to hers and gave her another kiss, this one long and filled with passion. All the memories of Hermione flooded back to him. Her smell, her touch, the adventures they had been on together. Everything that involved Hermione came back into his mind. He pulled away from Hermione, filled with surprised happiness. "I do know you!" he exclaimed. "We went on adventures, with Ron! And we saved Sirius in our third year. And, and, we kissed and then, I-I blacked out. And I woke up, and you were the first thing I saw, and oh I love you Hermione," Harry said meaningfully.

"I love you too," Hermione said softly. They looked into each other's eyes, hoping the moment would never end. It did. The bushes behind them rustled. They jumped up, Harry standing protectively in front of Hermione. Out of the bushes came a huge, snarling, black beast.

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Sorry, I had to do it. I love the romance in this part. I hate to say it, but that's what I live for. Should I make a next part? Again, it's up too you! Please Review!

Disclaimer: J.K. rocks, but she could have a bit more romance in her books oh well. She owns all the characters and settings in this story except for Voldemort's lair. REVIEW EVERYONE! PLEASE!


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi! Sorry this one took me longer to get up, my brain just doesn't want to give me any ideas. A lot of this is really really confusing. So, now that I've said that, on with the story! (PLEASE REVIEW!)

"Sirius!" Hermione cried delightedly. The black dog stepped back in surprise. Harry looked down at it and smiled. 

"It is you isn't it?" Harry said. The shaggy dog just nodded it's head.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned. Sirius shook his head violently and started to walk off. He stopped, turned around, and nodded in the direction of where he was going. Hermione understood.

"He wants us to follow him. Come on, Harry," she said, taking Harry's hand. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and smiled before they set off in the direction Sirius had taken.

They wandered through the woods for several minutes before they stopped. They saw Sirius prick up his ears, listening intently. Hermione looked worriedly at Harry. Harry grasped her hand tighter. He motioned for her to be still. She nodded, stepping closer to Harry. They both looked at the dog. It was still listening. Suddenly it turned around and looked at them. It studied both of them closely before spinning around and trotting off again. Harry followed the dog with his eyes.

"Should we go after him?" he asked.

"I think so, he's acting kind of strange, though" she added. So, they ran after Sirius once again. In a few minutes they stopped. In front of them was a small hut, not much unlike Hagrid's. Smoke was slowly rising out of the chimney. Hermiome saw that the door was slightly open, so she supposed Sirius had already gone inside. She started to walk towards the house, then stopped. For some reason, this little hut seemed strange to her. She shook the feeling off and stepped to the door, still holding Harry's hand. They pushed the door open carefully. The minute they were inside, their mouths dropped open. _Not like Hagrid's house at all, _Hermione thought silently. She moved her gaze to Harry, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He stared with wonder at the inside of the "hut". For it was not a hut at all. It was a _very_ large house, if it could be called that. In every direction, there were stairs leading up or down, and doors filled every inch of the walls. Even the ceiling had doors on it, but these were different from the others. They had strange carvings on them, almost like "Snakes," Harry shivered. Hermione slowly wondered why Sirius had snake carvings on his doors. Or even why he had doors on his ceiling. Surly one person doesn't need that much space to live. She noticed the shaky feeling in her stomach had come back. Harry's hand felt like ice under her grip. She turned to face him, and looked into his eyes. They were so green and beautiful. _Why are we here?_ She thought. Then she remembered she was lost. _I wouldn't care, as long as I stay with him_, she was thinking, still gazing into his sparkling eyes. She sighed and broke the gaze. The more rational side of her took over. She thought about school, her family, and her friends. They would be worried sick. "Let's find Sirius," she said determined. She called out loudly," Sirius! Where are you?" Harry knew what she was up to and he started calling too.

"Sirius! Which door did you go in?" he said. Harry started laughing. There were so many doors. There was no answer from Sirius, or for that matter, anyone. "Why don't we start looking for him?" Harry suggested.

"Okay, you start with the doors on that side of the room, and I'll take these," she said, waving her hand vaguely around the left side off the room. Harry shook his head.

" We'll stay together. I don't want anything happening to you," he said softly. Hermione smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. They both felt the tingles that went down their spine. Harry pulled her closer and kissed Hermione affectionately. They released each other, and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "And now for Sirius," she whispered.

"Who?" Harry grinned. Hermione punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Come on," she said, smiling.

"Which door first?" Harry asked. Hermione looked around thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess any one is as good as the others," she said. Harry nodded and held out his arm. Hermione linked hers through it. They walked in the direction of the door nearest them, which wasn't far. "One, two, three," Harry said softly. He opened the door. Hermione closed her eyes, expecting something terrible. She opened them in surprise when she realized they were looking into the kitchen. Harry was peeing intently into the room.

"No Sirius here," he said and shut the door. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but then stopped when she looked at how many doors there were to look in. She let Harry guide her to the next door. He opened it carefully. Inside was a room much like the common rooms at Hogwarts, Lounge chairs, a fireplace, even a chess set. "No Sirius here either," Hermione said. They shut the door,

They had worked their way almost halfway across the room. So far they had found a 5 bedrooms, a den, another kitchen, an eating hall, 7 bathrooms, and no Sirius. They werren't being careful anymore, just throwing the doors open, looking for some sign of Sirius, then shutting it. So far there were no signs that Sirius had even been here. _But we saw him walk in, didn't we? _She questioned herself. 

"Come on Hermione, next door!' Harry told her. She walked over to him. She whipped the door open, expecting to see another bedroom or bathroom. She looked in, very confused. It was like staring into space, nothingness. She wanted to take a step into it, but Harry held her back. She knew his logic, he was just being safe. She stepped away from the door and was about to shut it when she felt something pulling her towards the blackness. 

"No!" she cried. She gripped Harry's hand. She felt the nothingness pull her in and over power her. Then all went black.

( That's not the end and No, she didn't die. I'm not that mean. : o)

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in her dormitory at Hogwarts. _What? Where's Harry? And Sirius?_ She thought wildly. Then it hit her_. It was a dream, all a dream_, she thought sadly. Harry didn't love her. She sighed and started to get out of bed. Something didn't seem right. She stood up. _Wasn't I taller?_ She looked down at herself. _This is definitley not the body of a seventeen year old. _She ran hurriedly to a mirror. She gasped when she saw herself. She looked exactly as she had during her third year. She ran out of the dorm and into the common room. Harry was sitting casually on the couch.

"Hi Hermione! Ready for the big day?" He asked her.

"What big day?" She questioned.

"What big day? Buckbeak's trial!" he said, looking at her strangely. "Don't you remember?" 

Hermione finally caught on. "Of course I remember!" she said carefully. "How is Hagrid, anyway?" she asked Harry, already knowing the answer.

"He's worried sick, of course," Harry replied.

"I hope everything goes okay! Well, I uh gotta run and get breakfast! See ya later!" Hermione said, rushing out of the common room.

Hours later, after going through her 3rd year classes, she was stopped by Harry in the halls. "They will be executing Buckbeak. Hagrid did the best he could," he said shakily. Hermione gasped. She knew Buckbeak would be saved, but the horror of it all hit her again. She collasped into Harry's arms. He looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was crazy, because she started screaming, "THIS ISN'T REAL! I AM SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD AND I AM NOT HERE! I AM IN A HOUSE IN THE FOREST! LET ME OUT! I KNOW WHO I AM!"

Harry gasped as Hermione disappeared into nowhere.

A/N: Okay, I know that was horrible of me to do, but I really didn't know when to end it. The next part is coming, I have ideas for it. Good job to those of you who knew the beast was Sirius. Anyway, of course, please review.


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi. I just want to apologize for Part 5. It was too confusing and I thought it was awful. Hopefully this chapter will be better./ Oh, and I think "snogging" is the British word for making out. Am I correct? Well, I hope so, because as an American, I will try to use the word "snog" correctly in this chapter. Enjoy, and please review!

Hermione blinked, not knowing where she was. All she remembered was that she had been dreaming about her third year. She tried to move her hands so she could rub her eyes, but gasped when she realized they were bound behind her back. She fought off sleep as she gazed around the room. She gasped when her eyes fell upon a sleeping Harry, and a very ragged looking Sirius. "You! You brought us here!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. Sirius bowed his head and looked at his own tied up hands.

"I'm sorry, I I was too weak to fight Voldemort any longer. He captured me and placed me in this house. He- he said if I found anyone in thses woods, to lead them here so he could take care of them. I- I'm sorry, I tried to stop myself, but I was under his power," Sirius explained, letting out a choked sob. 

Tears now flowed freely down his dirty face. Hermione's hate-filled eyes now filled with compassion. "It's alright, Sirius. How long have we been here?" she questioned tiredly.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way out," Sirius said fiercly. Hermione nodded, then glanced at Harry. _He's so cute when he's sleeping_, Hermione thought. She wanted to smack herself. She, Harry, and Sirius were in danger and all she could think about was her love for the famous wizard. She frowned at herself and sighed. _How are we going to get out of this mess? _She thought sadly. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes to think. Before she could stop it, weariness over took her body. She sagged against the wall, in deep sleep.

* * *

She felt herself rising off the ground. Without opening her eyes she thought; _I'm flying. _She smiled to herself. Hermione screamed as she felt her body collide with a cement wall.

" Get up, you filthy Mudblood," a hissing voice said to her. She let out a cry as she saw Voldemort advancing towards the unconscious Harry.

"Leave him alone, you bastard! He can't even defend himself! Get away from him!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. She struggled against the bonds that held her. It was no use, they held tight. Tears ran down her cheek at the thought of never seeing Harry again, never holding him. Voldemort stepped closer to the sleeping form. He pointed his wand at Harry's chest. Hermione's insides filled with a hatred she had never known. She once again struggled against her bonds, but to her surprise, they came loose. She stopped staring at her hands in amazement to realize what had happened. She was free and could somehow save Harry. She looked at the situation to see that words were forming on Voldemort's lips. "NO!" Hermione screamed, throwing herself at him. She tried to snatch his wand away, but Voldemort was too quick for her. He pointed his wand at her and muttered the unforgivable curse. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said evilly. In a few moments nothing could stop him from destroying Potter. He grinned slyly.

A few moments went by and nothing happened. Voldemort's smile immediately vanished from his face. Hermione looked down at herself. She was definitley alive and ready to save Harry. She took the chance and kicked Voldemort, hard. He dropped his wand and fell to the floor. Hermione bent down to pick it up. Voldemort chose this moment to aim a hard packed punch to Hermione's stomach. She gasped, not able to breathe. If she let go of the wand, she would die. If she couldn't stop to breathe she would die. Things didn't look good. Hermione somehow managed to suck in a breath and stand up. She pointed the wand at Voldemort weakly and muttered the body binding curse. She prayed it would work on the Dark Lord. To her surprise, his limbs locked together and he fell to the floor. She knew this curse wouldn't last long, so she had to work fast. She quickly went over to Harry, who was still sleeping and undid the ropes that held his arms together. She gently shook him. "Wake up Harry! We have to get out of here," Hermione whispered.

"Wha who? Hi Hermione," Harry said drowsily. He glanced up at her, then his eyes drooped back into slumber.

"Harry! No! Wake up!" Hermione slapped him across the face. That woke him up. He sat up rubbing his cheeks.

"What did you do that for?" he whined.

"GET UP!" Hermione was losing her patience. Already Voldemort was starting to move. She ran to Sirius, untying his ropes. She slapped Sirius, also, but once awake, seemed to grasp the situation quickly. Hermione used Voldemort's wand once again to say the body binding spell. Again the form of Voldemort froze, but he was quickly working out of it. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they ran out of the room. Hermione bit her lip. They were again in the hall where the doors looked the same. Which one was the way out. Sirius was leading them to a door. _Can he be trusted?_ She thought. Sirius read her mind.

"I'm not under his control anymore, just follow me. I know the way out," Sirius told her. Hermione hesitated and then followed Sirius quickly, pulling Harry with her. They reached the door. Hermione prayed it was the one that led outside. She closed her eyes, expecting something horrible. Sirius opened the door. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and Hermione opened her eyes. They stepped out into the sunlight. Hermione was still blinking from the bright sun when Harry pulled her into a fierce kiss. She pulled away. " We can snog later, first we have to get away from Voldemort," she said with a smile. Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for saving my life." Hermione gave him a quick hug and then turned to Sirius. 

"Do you think you know the way back to where we left the broomstick?" Hermione asked hopefully. Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"I think so, come on," Sirius called, running ahead of them. It took all the strength Hermione had to keep up with him. After running a few more minutes, Hermione started to worry that Voldemort would follow them too easily. She sighed in relief when they reached the place where Sirius had first found them. Sirius quickly handed the broomstick to Harry, who got on and told Hermione to sit in front of him. She did as was told and leaned against Harry's warm body. "What about Sirius?" Hermione asked suddenly. 

"I got you into this mess, so I'll get you out. I'll meet you at Hogwarts in a couple days. Meanwhile I'll try to distract Voldemort while you two get away. Here take this," he said handing them a folded piece of parchment. 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A map to get back," Sirius replied. Hermione gave Sirius a quick hug of thanks and they took off. Hermione waved at Sirius from high in the sky. He waved back to her, smiling. 

"I'll steer for now, you get to sleep. I think I've had enough of that anyway," Harry grinned at her. She smiled into his bright green eyes. Then she closed her eyes and gave herself up to peaceful rest.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start when she realized they were landing. She looked up to see a castle before her. "Hogwarts at last," she breathed. Then she punched Harry playfully. "Why didn't you wake me up? You didn't have to fly the whole way!" Hermione demanded. Harry smiled at her.

"You just looked too cute, and I didn't want to wake you," Harry declared, staring into her eyes. She grinned and looked away. "Let's go tell Dumbledore we're back!" Hermione said. "I'll beat you to the castle," she called teasingly.

"Oh no you won't," Harry yelled after, not bothering to catch up, wanting her to win. 

***

A few days passed and Sirius had not arrived yet. Hermione was starting to get worried. Harry, however, told her not too. "You don't know Sirius. He'll be here, just like he said. Don't worry about it. Now, how about that snogging?" He grinned mischieviously. Hermione smiled and walked away. A very confused Harry called after her, "What did I do now?" 

Hermione turned around and ran into Harry's arms. "Nothing, I was just teasing you. Now come here," she said kissing him on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around her. They were in the middle of a very passionate kiss when there was a knock on the window. Hermione pulled away. Harry shook his head, "Just ignore it," he whispered. Hermione shook her head and rushed to the window to let the owl in. She gave it it's pay and took the letter from it. She opened it and started to read. She looked at Harry with tear filled eyes. "It's Sirius. He's. he's"

MWA HA HA HA. I'm so evil it's not even funny. Now you have to wait for part 7 which will be really short. Anyway, Please review.


End file.
